


Vampire Bites And Other Awkward Shit

by Not_You



Series: Monsters 'R' Us [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Finger Sucking, M/M, Multi, Vampires, consensual vampire bites, steve needs to get his strength up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: The care and feeding of Steve, and the effect it has on everyone around him.





	1. Chapter 1

Phil has never actually helped feed up an ill vampire before. He has been around people doing it, but the vampire in question hadn't known him from Adam, and it would have been a bit weird. But Steve knows him at least a little, and needs every drop of blood that he can get, even if monster blood is more refreshing at times like this. After the wolves have given all they can without straining themselves, it's Phil's turn. His stomach is full of butterflies, and he really really hopes this doesn't get awkward.

"Hi, Phil!" Steve chirps, sitting up in the bed-nest he shares with Bucky. It's right next to the one Phil shares with Clint and Natasha, but at least there's some separation. Every night Tony magicks a bed into being for himself and Bruce, and they seem pretty comfortable in it.

"Hi, Steve," he says, toeing out of his shoes and crawling into the blankets. Steve is still tiny, but he looks much healthier than he did. Now he beams and opens his arms to Phil. Phil settles into his embrace, feeling nervous and silly and at least twenty-five percent horny, and he's not sure how to deal with any of it.

"Relax, Shield," he says softly. "You know me, and I will not hurt you."

Phil shivers because this isn't just a vampire, this is goddamn _Stephanos_ , first among the Virtuous Fallen. Not only will he be stronger than anyone Phil has ever fed in his life, but Phil is trying to keep his fanboy freakout as internal as possible. He has a feeling it won't work, but his pride demands the effort. His pride also demands that he do his best not to get hard, even though it's pretty much inevitable. Jellyfish have neurotoxin, vampires have an endorphin cocktail in their saliva. The delivery system for it is actually works a lot like a viper's venom, and Phil can see the diagram in his head as he swallows hard and lets Steve tip his head back and a bit to the side, against all of his screaming Shield instincts.

Steve's bite is very gentle, fangs slipping through Phil's skin like a syringe in the hands of a competent nurse. There's a flash of sharp pain, the beginning of a dull ache, and then the venom kicks in, with a full body wave of heavy warmth. Phil melts in Steve's arms, helpless and trying not to breathe too loudly as the second wave crashes over him. The other times Phil has done this, he was able to maintain some situational awareness, but this time he falls into a waking dream. There's a sense of color and motion and closeness, like he and Steve are hand-in-hand in some impossible adventure that will never fit into words. 

The kind of adventure where despite his best efforts, Phil is rock hard by the time Steve pulls away. Phil can't help gazing up at him like an idiot, but there's a starry softness in Steve's eyes, and that helps. He thanks Phil in what's probably Old Ionic, and says something really embarrassing about Phil being a delicacy of which he is hardly worthy, cuddling him until he can crawl out of Steve's blankets and into his own, trembling with barely-physical cold and hardly-suppressed lust. He curls into a tight ball and answers Steve's concerned inquires about his well-being in the affirmative. He is okay, even if he could really use a hug. But not from Steve. There is a very high risk of bursting into tears and/or falling in love with him if he does that right now, and either one is embarrassing and extremely inconvenient.

Clint is taking a turn next, on the grounds that he and Phil can console each other in their frail humanity. Phil closes his eyes and listens as he comes in. He has never fed a vampire at all, and Phil can hear the nerves in his voice. "This is gonna be weird, isn't it?" he asks, and Steve chuckles.

"Every little bit helps, but I can get by without you," he says gently, and Clint laughs, crawling into the blankets with him.

"Nah, I'll take it like a man. Don't complain when I get a boner."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Steve says, and then Clint chuckles again. He goes quiet after a moment, and there's just breathing and the barely-there cloth noises of Steve moving in for the bite. Clint sucks in a sharp breath and only lets a faction of it back out in a faint 'oh' that melts into harsh breathing as Steve drinks from him. Phil bites his lip to keep from making any sounds of his own, and it feels like forever before Clint whimpers, and starts crawling over. He wraps himself around Phil's back, rock hard against his ass, and Phil can't help pressing back on him even as it outrages his sense of decorum.

There's the cool, rippling feeling of vampire magic, and then Bucky comes in to collect his master, gathering him up in his arms. "I'll send Natasha up," he says. He sounds very amused, but Phil can't even resent him for it. The door shuts behind him and Clint rolls his hips in a way that makes Phil whimper, struggling out of his shirt. Clint presses a hot, sucking kiss to the aching bite mark on Phil's neck, and he does his best not to moan too loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Natasha comes to join them, Phil and Clint have gotten out of their clothes and Phil is whimpering around two of Clint's fingers in his mouth, the corresponding fingers of the other hand buried up to knuckle in his ass. Something about Phil makes people assume that he's a top, but he never really has been and grinds back almost frantically now. Even in this state he registers the door opening, but he can't care about it, and then there's the click of the lock, the soft impact of clothes on the floor, and Natasha is sliding between the blankets, pressing herself to Phil's chest and biting the other side of his neck. He always likes that, but now it makes him fall apart. He clutches helplessly at both of them and makes a loud, cracked noise around Clint's fingers.

Natasha kisses the edge of Phil's open mouth and then murmurs, "Get him onto his belly," to Clint.

"Okay?" Clint breathes, even as he obeys. Phil is eager to roll over, even if he misses Clint's fingers in his mouth.

"Yes!" Phil gasps, and arches his back, pressing his face into the pillow for a moment in a feeble bid to collect himself.

"All full of sweet poison, aren't you?" Natasha purrs, and Phil whines an affirmative, shaking. Natasha licks the mark on his neck and Phil whimpers, moaning as Clint pushes his fingers deeper into his ass, adding another. "Yes," Natasha croons, two delicate fingers carefully wriggling in alongside Clint's, and Phil moans, long and low and nothing he can hold back.

"Fuck me," he whimpers, "fuck me, fuck me, fuck me..." he bites onto the pillow to shut himself up and then has to let go to moan again as they start a steady rhythm of thrusting inside him. It's so good, but not deep enough, and Phil pushes back, shaking and breathing so harshly that each one is almost a cry. He's begging before he knows it, pleading for Clint's cock. Clint is more than happy to oblige, even if it seems to take forever for him to get a condom on. The whole time, Natasha's fingers stay where they are. She keeps them there as Clint pushes in beside them, and the stretch makes Phil cry out.

"Ffuck," Clint purrs, "there you go, there you go, take it." He pushes as deep as he can get, and Phil melts into the mattress, clutching at the pillow. Clint lets out a sudden and high-pitched cry, hips bucking fast and automatic, and Phil knows that Natasha is sucking the mark on his neck. He manages to turn his head just enough to see the blissed-out, lost look on his face as Natasha sucks and bites, growling a little as she marks the bitten spot as hers.

"M-me, please!" Phil gasps, and she looks down at him, loving and quizzical. "Claim me, claim me, please!"

Natasha moans something quietly in Russian, and turns her attention to his mark, making him writhe and keen under his breath, fighting a losing battle against being too loud. She licks and sucks at the bite and then covers it with her own teeth, pushing in another delicate finger beside Clint's cock and Phil comes, moaning and shaking for a long time. He takes Clint with him, and his long, mewling cry makes Natasha bite his shoulder hard, holding on until Clint goes still.

For a long, long moment Phil and Clint just breathe together. Natasha pets them and gives them loving little licks and is very patient. She waits until Phil has caught his breath to drag his face down to her brimming cunt, and he sighs and settles into place. He can tell that Natasha loves marking him, covering his whole face in fragrant slickness, and he loves the taste of her and the press of her clit on his tongue. He moans, and lets Natasha's hands on his head guide him, drowning in her and loving every moment of it. He doesn't lift his head except for once, in pleasant surprise as Clint pushes three fingers into him again. 

Natasha chuckles and strokes his hair. "Good boy," she murmurs, and Phil moans, feeling like he could stay here forever. 

Natasha pants harshly, the sound cut into intervals as Clint kisses her, his free hand on her breasts. Phil feels the delicate quiver of her orgasm beginning, and stays right where he is, moving as fast as he can and not letting up until Natasha gently pushes him away. He sighs, and rests his head on her thigh. Clint gently slides his fingers out of Phil, and he can't help making a little complaining noise.

"We need to get you a plug," Clint says, sounding dazed. "Goddamn."

"Please," Phil says, and he can feel himself blushing. When Natasha reaches for him, Phil crawls up to lie beside her again. She kisses him and then turns to do the same to Clint, trading between them for a long, lazy time and making soft, loving wolfnoises at them. Phil shivers and sighs, tangling their legs together and cuddling in against the side of Natasha's neck.

"So," Clint says, "that's what makes people agree to feed vampires."

"It is not usually anywhere _near_ this strong," Phil informs him, his voice feeling syrupy in his mouth.

"Guess it does technically count as a religious experience," Clint drawls, and Phil's laughter mingles with Natasha's, rising up toward the ceiling like music.


End file.
